


Things People Say

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a><br/>Unamo encounters Gil and finds out something uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things People Say

Unamo tapped the keypad of Phasma's door and it opened. Gil lounged inside, leg hooked over the arm of a chair, black stretch top and leggings showing the contours of her muscles. Her white armour was stacked on the floor beside her chair. She looked up and laughed.

"Oh you actually came! What did she say?"  
"She said," Unamo dropped into the other chair, "to wait."  
"Good." Gil smiled. "Means she likes you too despite all the things people say."  
Unamo sat up and leaned forward with a scowl.  
"What. Things."

Gil waved an arm.  
"Oh please, you _must_ have heard." She shook her head at Unamo. "Look, it's not me, okay? I think you're kind of fun. I liked that one time we had together. I’d heard what you were like and you asked what I wanted and you gave it without any... complications."

Unamo seethed inside. Of course she had heard snide comments, faced down disapproving glares, actually told a couple of officers of comparable rank to her own to go pleasure a rathtar, but to find that someone who had taken advantage of her nature might sympathise with the slurs was too much. Face burning, Unamo shot to her feet and headed for the door. 

"Tell Captain Phasma to go fuck herself. I'd rather be a stinking Jedi hermit than barrack-room gossip-fodder for her stormtroopers."  
“Unamo!” Gil trotted after the retreating bridge officer. She caught up and marched by Unamo’s side. “Come back, please. I didn’t mean to insult you. I only meant… Look, come back and talk.”  
Unamo halted and turned to glare at Gil.  
“What in Vader’s name do we have to talk about?”  
Gil looked left and right.  
“You, me and _her_. What we can, um, do for each other.”

Unamo’s eyebrows raised and she softened her expression. Gil looked down for a few seconds, turned and walked back towards Phasma’s quarters, with Unamo’s eyes on her back. After another few seconds, Unamo followed. 

Back in Phasma's quarters, Unamo sat opposite Gil and frowned slightly.  
"So, we talk. Why am I here?"  
"Because," Phasma's voice floated out from her bedroom, "you want to know what it's like to be fucked by me."

Only then did Unamo notice that on the desk lay a chrome helmet that had not been there when she stormed out.


End file.
